


Dropdown Torsion

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boy Bits on Turtles, DropDown Testicles, Dubious Dropdowns, Gen, Hurt and Mocking, I'm having too much fun adding tags, Mentions of April, Mentions of Testicle Torsion, Michelangelo is an ice cream hog, No Actual Turtlehoods Were Hurt in the Writing of This Fic, OW My Bits!, Pain and Testicles, Science, These are boys, What Have I Done, What's wrong with your Turtlebits!, why would they comfort each other?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: WARNING/Summary:: Having a nutsack that descends from an internal area to an external one in conjunction with an aroused member might be hazardous to turtlehoods. For the amusement of the girl faction and likely to get me hated by all boys. Sorry to all authors who thought this was actually a working dropdown.Turn back now if the accidental damage of the family jewels squicks you.





	Dropdown Torsion

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT-Tuesday Prompt:: Youth is Wasted on the Young -- Proverb  
> written May 2011

This specific turtle being late, unfortunately, came as no surprise. That Leo gave in to the rare urge to send Raphael to haul his youngest brother into the Dojo before warm-ups started might have anticipated the loud yelp and moan that drove the rest of the family to Mike's room. Finding Mike rolling around on the floor hands to crotch and Raph holding hands up by the door in an effort to drive home his wide-eyed innocence before the automatic accusations, did however, scrap the whole idea of Mike being in the dojo that day. Donatello didn't even stop to ask anything but simply piled in next to Mike with soft words of encouragement and trying to pry the cupped hands away.

Mike finally gasped and moved them with a loud groan and eye-rolling expression of pain. "I've finally done it, huh, Donnie? I broke my bits right off! Ahh!" Just moving his leg to give Don the needed space to glance at the particulars made him shout and Don patted his shoulder well away from the painful sector.

"Lemme go get something to help with the pain or… just plain knock you out." Don's tight expression of sympathy was quickly mirrored by Raph and Leo. He paused in the doorway as he moved past the remaining turtles, both of whom were now clutching their own crotches with gritted grimaces.

Splinter walked in with a towel for Mike's privacy and tried to distract and calm the youngest with meditation practice, claiming, "There likely will never be a more trying situation to do so under that shall be as rewarding if the feat is achieved."

Don headed for the medical supplies with a determined expression on his face, his voice easily carrying back to the silently traumatized sibling, "He's not bleeding, there is swelling and a bit of bruising so I can't know more until he's thoroughly out. Then I'll have to find out what it takes to fix this." He loaded up a syringe, double checking the dosage, then making sure to bring the bottle after all while giving the two worried eldest turtles a chagrined look. "It's entirely possible that he can burn through enough of this regular dose so it doesn't knock him out if he's in as much pain as it looked." The red and blue masked turtles stayed outside the closed bedroom door as Mike's faint moaning drifted into silence.

Splinter soon ushered the two in saying that it would take more than one to carry their brother out to the medbay.

They found Don tucking Mike in a burrito wrapping of blankets, eyes still open but a vacant half-aware look on his face. "Try not to let his legs droop, it could cause more damage." He gave a pained sigh of exasperation watching the two carefully move him away, "I wish we had taken after real turtles, and then there wouldn't be a chance for the occasional pulls or pinches and definitely nothing this painful! It's just too much wear and tear on a sensitive area to 'dropdown' the testes when we get aroused. Poor Mikey has a testicular torsion and I really worry if it takes me too long to research the surgical procedure that I might just be researching how to amputate it instead."

Leo's quick sympathetic gasp and Raph's shocked question echoed in the small medbay. "He could lose a 'nad?" Don's apologetic shrug had him reeling, "I mean, is this that likely to happen to any of us? Jus' cuz we drop down our whole package?"

Leo patted Raph's shoulder, "Donnie's already explained to us the risks of our physiology changing when we hit puberty, and he mentioned this could happen then." Leo rubbed his face at the sick glance Raph gave Mike, "What do you need to do this? We're better off being able to stay intact, Donnie."

A quick head-scratching sigh burst from the family medic as he rifled through drawers and cabinets, "Leo, I'd say go out and load up on surgical needs, including massive dosages of non-addictive pain meds. All I got now to keep him from noticing this is morphine derivatives and I'm limited by dosing safety with those. Raph, I need you to call April and have her have Casey help with the supply run. Then, I need her to help me break into medical databases to know procedure on this. If it proves tricky, I might need her to monitor anesthesia and the pain drugs while I operate."

By that time, Mike had started to moan brokenly, so Leo and Raph were more than willing to leave and come back after their requested help was completed, leaving Don to find something that would completely knock Mike out.

~~~~ 2 Months Later ~~~~

Mike chuckled at Leo as he groaned and sat up on the dojo mat. "Seriously, dude, you are so easy to put down today!" The apathetic eye-rolling had the youngest instantly suspicious, "Are you letting me win?"

Leonardo snarled and turned away, shifting into a stretch as his cheeks colored, "No! I just tucked away the 'morning wake up' a bit odd and now I'm sore. It's distracting."

Mike's eyes got round. "That's how I got myself tors-tor- uh, torqued funny! I rushed tryin' to get morning wood tucked away so I could get to the dojo. Dude, talk to Donnie. It really helps having them stitched to stay on the inside. I mean, split-kicks are sooo much easier!" Leo only huffed and beckoned him to come back to sparing. "Raphie already asked Donnie about it!" The chipper comment had Leo blinking shock, letting Mike win an extra round.

~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~

Raph and Leo both had the 'internal hammocking' Don had devised to prevent Mike from relapsing into the same problem. The two groaned on the couch as they traded out ice cream quarts that they tucked into their laps to help bring down the swelling.

"Dudes stop whining… I know I didn't whine that much!"

Don hip checked Mike into the couch before handing him the warming ice cream containers to return to the freezer, "You were being weaned off morphine by the time I let you sit upright. You also ate most of the ice cream containers by the end of that first day." He quickly handed out pain meds to the two recovering in front of old DVD's, not that they had the kind of attention span to really notice that the movies were old.

"Donnie~! Perfectly softly melted ice cream is a waste to refreeze, and to sacrifice them so young is heinous!" Mike had objected to limit buying fresh containers and made several alternative suggestions that were overridden by Leonardo and Splinter. "Do we need to save these for you, too?"

Don snorted, "I don't care about my split kicks enough to mess with it. I also know how to treat my anatomy so I never seriously bruised myself once puberty hit like you guys." He kept his focus on Leo drinking the water to help get the pills down as he had been hit the hardest out of the three by the heavy medication.

Feeling the intent regard, Leonardo surfaced enough to deliver, in a serious tone of voice, "Youth is wasted on the young." He gave a final nod before handing the glass back to Donatello, as if he had delivered a sage lecture instead of inane randomness. The unmedicated turtles eyed each other with amusement as Leo then stared in shock at an explosion shown on the DVD's ten-year-old movie.

Raphael snorted, nowhere near as affected due to prior experience with much more than the random Sake night Leo could be coaxed into, punctuated his own words with a forceful finger, "Naw, that's-- external scrotum-- wasted on turtles!" Mike and Don managed to keep a tight grip on their laughter and quiet down in the safety of Don's Lab in time to put the ice cream back in the freezer without the containers being too soft to stand upright.


End file.
